


leave those city streets

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Series: Almost Unreal [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hanzo knows the cowboy has a crush on him. He also knows that the cowboy has a name (Jesse McCree), and is a year younger than he is.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave those city streets

**Author's Note:**

> From a request that valenstar sent to my askbox: POV for the ask meme. POV is for something that’s already happened, retold from another character’s perspective. Can be found [on my tumblr here](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/post/147944026308/ok-for-the-no-excuses-writing-meme-thingy-pov).

Hanzo knows the cowboy has a crush on him. He also knows that the cowboy has a name (Jesse McCree), and is a year younger than he is.

“Just let him ask you out already,” Amelie says. “I swear to fucking god.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “I’m not gay.”

“That’s what Jack Morrison told me right before he shacked up with my best friend,” Amelie sighs, rolling her eyes right back at him. “We’re all forced to sit here and watch the pining. Just look at him.”

Hanzo peers out at McCree from under the awning, and they watch him stop, drop and roll as the rigged explosives go off harmlessly above his head. The director calls for a break at the end of the scene, and McCree looks up to where they’re both sitting.

He waves.

“So pathetic,” Amelie murmurs, going back to working on drafting contracts. “And don’t act like you’re immune to this, either. We could be sitting in cushy leather chairs in air-conditioning but you dragged me out here to talk to people personally when you could have just emailed them.”

Hanzo crosses his arms. “It was important and required a signature.”

“You could have faxed it,” Amelie points out. “But fine. I’ll sit here in my prime box and watch your little romance develop. In a year he’ll be sending out invites to your housewarming when you two officially move in together. I’m calling it. And you’d better have canapés.”

“I like tuna vol-au-vents,” Hanzo mumbles, lost in thought as McCree takes his shirt off, ready to change into a new one. Does any man have the right to look this good all sweaty in the late afternoon sun? Is it legal? McCree smiles winningly up at him, and Hanzo half-waves back before remembering himself and turning away immediately.

Amelie shoots him a triumphant look. “ _I_ want salmon and cream cheese with sturgeon roe on a water cracker.”

+

"He asked me out," Hanzo says. “And I said yes.” 

Amelie looks up at the ceiling. “Thank you, God. I never believed in miracles but today, Lord, in your heavenly light--”

“Shut _up_ ,” Hanzo snaps, but the bite is taken out of it because Amelie is smirking a devious little smirk in the direction of his neck, and he slaps a hand over the spot she’s looking at.

She blinks coquettishly at him, smiling. “I didn’t say anything.”

“There’s no mark, is there?” Hanzo asks, voice a little unsteady. “I didn’t think there would be.” 

Amelie fishes a compact out of her bag and hands it over. As Hanzo cracks the clasp open, she squeezes a dab of something out of a tube from the front pocket of her handbag and leans forward to dab it on the mark on Hanzo’s neck. He starts at the coolness, but angles his head better so that she can cover it up.

“He’s a possessive one, isn’t he?” Amelie notes, still smiling as she smooths the bb cream over the hickey. “How far did you two get last night?”

“We went back to his place,” Hanzo confesses, and feels the blush creep up his cheeks. “But we stopped because I said I had work today. He was a gentleman. Despite his looks.”

Amelie finishes covering it up. “Well, I look forward to the night you get laid. Please let it be on a Sunday so I don’t need to face Bitchy Monday Hanzo.”

“I’m not bitchy on Mondays! Or ever, for that matter.”

Amelie leans back to admire her work. “Tell that to the last two interns I had to send home.”

+

“I left you a hickey last night,” McCree says, his mouth hot against Hanzo’s own. “But I guess you have some super-healing powers or somethin’, because it’s not there any more.”

Hanzo kisses back, fingers struggling with McCree’s belt. “Amelie covered it up. We were meeting clients today.”

“Yeah?” McCree says, voice gone dark and hot, mouth wandering to the soft spot just below Hanzo’s ear. “Well, I got you first.”

_He’s a possessive one, isn’t he?_

_You have no idea, Amelie._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iwatobio) or [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/).


End file.
